


if you want love (we'll make it)

by thimble



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi's too lazy to be jealous. It's pointless, especially when there's snacks to be eaten, basketball to be practiced, and snacks to be bought when he runs out. It's pointless to care about anyone's feelings but his own.</p><p>At least, that's what he's telling himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want love (we'll make it)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr. Inspired by [this](http://violinic.tumblr.com/post/57105341219/knb-drama-translation-its-time-for-a-cleanup) drama CD.

"Who’s she?"

Muro-chin looked at him weird, but most importantly  _away_  from his precious cell phone. “I already told you who she was.”

"No, you didn’t."

"When you peeked in my locker even though I told you not to? You were pestering me about the woman in the pictures."

Atsushi kept his expression neutral. “I never did that.”

"You’re ridiculous." The corner of Muro-chin’s lip lifted, possibly in amusement, but his eyes lowered again to his phone. That wouldn’t do.

"Wait, I remember now," Atsushi mumbled around a potato chip. "I didn’t know it was the same woman. All blondes look alike."

"Well, it’s Alex." Muro-chin’s phone went into lock mode. Success. "I’m sure I would’ve known if some other blonde had been pretending to be my basketball teacher."

"Why are you texting her?"

"She’s just asking how I’m doing at Yosen. We haven’t really talked in a while."

"Isn’t it nighttime in America right now?"

Muro-chin raised an eyebrow, as if impressed that Atsushi knew that. Atsushi wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not, but Muro-chin replied before he could dwell on it for too long.

"Yeah, it’s pretty late in LA. She should be going to sleep soon."

"Good," Atsushi replied, accidentally, which had Muro-chin blinking at him like his hair had turned purple. Oh, wait. "I mean, Muro-chin lied to me. You said you didn’t have that kind of relationship with her."

That made Muro-chin laugh, modestly covering his mouth with his palm. It was unnecessarily graceful of him, and just plain _unnecessary_. “But I don’t, Atsushi. Why won’t you believe me?”

"She’s too beautiful for you not to like her." Atsushi didn’t mean to sound so grouchy about it, but it came out like that anyway. "Why don’t you like her?"

Muro-chin stared at him for what seemed like a minute until got sort of creepy, but he broke the contact first, pocketing his phone as he did so. “Maybe she’s not my type.”

He must have sensed Atsushi working up to ask,  _so what_  is  _your type?_  because he suddenly said, “do you want to ditch class and buy snacks?” and it’s not as if Atsushi was capable of saying no.

* * *

It was a fact that Muro-chin was popular; even the senpais complained about it. His fans didn’t follow him around like Kise-chin’s did, though maybe it was because he didn’t exactly revel in the attention, or even demand it when he walked into a room like a model would. That didn’t mean that he attention he did get _wasn’t_  annoying, because he kept getting stopped in the hallway, and letters kept getting slipped in his locker. He kept getting _looked_  at, which meant they were looking at Atsushi too. Not the way they did to Muro-chin; the admirers scoffed at him when they thought Muro-chin wouldn’t notice, like they wished he wasn’t there, hogging all of Muro-chin’s time.

Well, right back at them.

(If he were more vindictive and less lazy about addressing people he didn’t care about, he’d tell them that Muro-chin didn’t eat any of the bentos they made for him. It was Atsushi’s lucky belly who got to have least three lunches a day.)

* * *

"Why are you still wearing that?"

He poked at the chain around Muro-chin’s neck with a finger still dusted with crumbs. It wasn’t an excuse to touch Muro-chin’s collarbone or anything. Muro-chin grabbed a hold of the finger and cleaned it off with the wet wipes he kept in his pocket.

"Didn’t I tell you this story before? It’s a sign to show that me and Taiga are brothers." He dropped the wipe into a trash bin as they passed, because Muro-chin didn’t litter. Atsushi licked the finger and was displeased to find out that it now tasted like soap.

"Silly Muro-chin, rings aren’t for brothers. They’re for lovers only."

"There’s no such rule."

"Yes, there is, here in Japan. Of course a returnee like you wouldn’t know that."

Muro-chin shook his head. “That won’t work on me, you know. I’m not a complete foreigner like Liu.”

"Then you should know better. And you shouldn’t be texting Kagami so often." Atsushi’s mouth still had that bitter taste, so he opened another umaibo.

"Wait, what? Why not?"

"Because people might start talking."

"What people?" Muro-chin started cracking up, even if Atsushi hadn’t said anything funny. "How would they know I’m texting Taiga and not someone else?"

Atsushi’s droopy eyes narrowed as he bit off half the stick, chewing in a way that could only be described as violent. “How am I supposed to know? I don’t gossip.”

"We’re gossiping right now."

"It doesn’t count."

Muro-chin pursed his lips like he usually did when he mulled something over. “How about us?”

Atsushi swallowed too quickly and got a huge piece stuck in his throat; he couldn’t respond until he washed it down with a trip to the drinking fountain. “What about us?”

"We’re always spending time together, even when we don’t have to. Are people talking about it?"

"No," Atsushi said tartly. "We’re teammates. It doesn’t count either."

"I see." Muro-chin sighed and held his gym bag a little tighter to himself. "That’s a shame."

It was Atsushi’s turn to blink incredulously at him, but the question went unsaid. It was time for basketball practice.

* * *

Valentine’s Day sucked every year - all the stuffed bears and red balloons and expensive, quality chocolate that people exchanged all around him that he never got any of - but it was worse now that he was with Muro-chin. His arms kept filling up with gifts between classes and he was unfailingly pleasant about all of it; Atsushi even caught him looking a little too intently at some of the girls who approached him.

"You think she’s pretty, right?" Atsushi said as one in particular walked away after giving Muro-chin an assortment of flowers, most of them red roses.

"She is. That new lipstick looks nice on her. Can you hold this for me?"

Muro-chin gave him the bouquet and some bags of sweets without waiting for his answer. The roses were stuck under Atsushi’s nose, and the overpowering scent of them was a terrible reminder of… “Are you gonna go out with her?”

"No! What gave you that idea?"

"It’s Valentine’s Day, so a lot of people have confessed to you. And you think she’s the prettiest."

Muro-chin clicked his tongue and he took on a mock lecturing tone. “Don’t twist my words. Besides, I don’t want to date any of them. Do you want to take some of this candy home? There’s too many for just one person.”

Atsushi nodded, even though his stomach felt like someone was flipping pancakes inside of it, making him he lose his appetite. Maybe he was coming down with the flu.

* * *

"This has gone a bit too far."

They’re in the locker room during break and Muro-chin went straight to Atsushi after his talk with Okamura-senpai. He didn’t seem angry, exactly; he actually looked like he was fighting a smile.

"Huh?"

"You were glaring at  _Captain_ , for crying out loud.”

"Muro-chin wasn’t here to pass me my towel, so I was annoyed."

Now Muro-chin was  _giggling_  and he wasn’t even hiding it behind a hand anymore. “You don’t have to be jealous, Atsushi.”

"I’m not jealous," Atsushi said automatically, but that was exactly what they did in dramas when they were jealous, wasn’t it? Oops. He turned his back on Muro-chin for lack of any better moves. Muro-chin’s laughter rang close to his ears when he ducked under Atsushi’s arm to stand in front of him again.

"Really?"

"That’s right. Now go away, you don’t even have any snacks for me right now."

Muro-chin proved him wrong by producing a packet of seaweed flakes from seemingly out of nowhere, and went on talking after Atsushi snatched it out of his hands.

"Then I guess it’s okay if I start going out with Alex, right? Or Taiga. Or Sakura from my Literature class."

Atsushi paused in his chewing, feeling kind of sick again. “You said you didn’t want to date anyone. Muro-chin’s a liar.”

"No, you’re wrong." Muro-chin took the snack from him easily, using his own towel to dab at the crumbs on Atsushi’s chin. "I said I didn’t want to date any of  _them_. I never said anything about not wanting to date  _you_.”

Atsushi hoped Muro-chin wouldn’t get punched by his heart, the way it was pumping fast like it wanted to escape from his chest and run laps around the school. “Stop being mysterious, Muro-chin. Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?”

Muro-chin draped the towel over his shoulder to reach up and stroke his fingers through Atsushi’s sweaty hair, smoothing it back from his forehead. He didn’t do the same for his own bangs though, so they still got strands of hair between their lips when they kissed.

Atsushi couldn’t bring himself to mind, couldn’t help from chasing Muro-chin’s lips when he pulled back a little to smile, and to say, “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
